Texan Love
by Cola Marie Whitlock
Summary: Laurent changed Bella before the La Push wolves rescue her. He carries her to the Denali clan in Alaska. They taught her all they know on fighting enemies. It's been 50 years since her change, her Yoda radar says go to Texas. She knows Peter because they met 10 years prior and they've communicated since then.


**Texan Love**  
**Bella &amp; Jasper**  
**Romance**  
**Rated M - language and lemons**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight - it belongs to Stephenie Meyer

**Summary: **Laurent changed Bella before the La Push wolves rescue her. He carries her to the Denali clan in Alaska. They taught her all they know on fighting enemies. It's been 50 years since her change, her Yoda radar says go to Texas. She knows Peter because they met 10 years prior and they've communicated since then.

**A/N: **I put my spin on it and say that Bella is no longer a virgin. She pretty much slept with Paul. They were only just bed buddies before this happens.

**Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1**  
**BPOV**  
Once Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Laurent, Irina and Katie comes back from hunting. I'm deciding to leave them and go to Texas because something or someone is telling me to go there. I'm pacing and I need to sit down so that I don't wear a hole in the floor with my pacing. I haven't seen or heard from the Cullens since my disastrous 18th birthday 50 years ago. Now I hear my family coming and I can feel their emotions and they are satiated from their hunt.

"Hey Bella," they said and gave me a hug.

"Hi," I said with nervousness coloring my tone.

"Something's telling me that Bella wants to leave and travel. Quite possibly to find her mate," Carmen said.

Carmen is really intuitive, it's scary. You don't have to say anything because she knows what you need or want.

"Well, yeah. My Yoda radar is saying go to Texas for a bit and see where I could go from there." I said.

"We aren't going to keep you here. Are you going to take your car or go by foot? I don't care either way you want to travel. I suggest not going through Forks," Carmen said.

"I think I'm going to take my car. I wasn't planning on going through Forks even if I wanted to. I'm going around that place and keep going south,"

"We hope you have a wonderful trip and wish the best of luck. I'm not going to hold anything against you if you don't feel like calling. I'll understand if you want to have your privacy, then be my guest," Eleazar said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I might come back when the time is right. I'm gonna bring the things I need the most. Please do me a favor and don't go in my room unless it's to dust the wood." I said.

I felt their approval. I ran vampire speed into my room to grab clothes I need. I know I'm gonna buy some moer clothese. I grabbed my wallet, my driver's license name is Annabelle McCarty - ah, I miss my bear of a brother. I hope he doesn't mind if I took his human last name. I'm already to go. I returned downstairs with a suitcase in my hand. In my suitcase I have all of my bare essentials to get me through every day.

"Just so you know, if the Cullens ever come here without Edward then I don't care if they go into my room," I said to them.

"Okay, we will tell them as such." Carmen promised.

After bidding them goodbye and hugging, I left to go in the garage to get my baby (A/N: look on my profile for the link for the picture). I'm not ostentatious like the Cullens are, it's just not my style. I'm into old American muscle cars, love the hum of the engine when it first starts. I love the rush of adrenaline and the way it drives.

I know exactly where to go to get to Texas, thanks to Peter. A few days later, in Oregon, I parked in the nearest truck stop that has woods. I wish I could find some mountains to hunt for wolf.

**Another few days later - Texas**

I know where to find Peter because he texted the address. He warned me that he lives basically in the middle of nowhere. He failed to mention that he lives on a dirt road.

**An hour later - Peter's dirt road**

I refuse to drive my baby through that. I parked my car at the nearest abandoned house and got out. I locked my door and took off for his house. I reached out with my senses to see if he and Char are home. Nope they aren't home, they are probably out hunting. They aren't due back 'til tomorrow morning. I already know he locked his house so no one can get in.

**Next morning**

I'm just sitting on his roof when I felt a terrified emotion somewhere in the woods. The feelings had a mixture of terrified, fear and a lot of pain. I hopped off the roof and took off for the source of these feelings. I ran until I stumbled upon a girl and a coyote. The girl was bleeding and I'm having a hard time not to suck her dry. I thought coyotes don't attack people (A/N: I wanted an animal to attack her and Bella to come to her rescue), they normally tend to stay away from humans. Just then the coyote decided to go ahead and finish her off. I saw red and took off for the coyote. I zipped for him and just when he was gonna reach her, I knocked him to the other side of the clearing. I turned around to see the woman that was clearly fighting to stay conscious. She kept muttering under her breath about kill me now. I made a snap decision on whether or not I should just kill her or turn her to save her life. This is really fucking difficult to decide.

This is going to be on your conscious for eternity, the little voice inside my head whispered.

I know, just shut the fuck up.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name's Lexi," she said, gasping in pain.

"I'm Bella. I'm going to save your life. I will explain in three days." I said, before I sunk my teeth into her neck.

I put as much venom as I could into her system. I picked her up and carried her back to Peter's house.

Once I got there, Peter and Charlotte were watching me with concern. Before I opened my mouth, Peter cut me off.

"Before you speak. It's okay. I had a lunch when we were coming home that you helped someone from a coyote attack. I bet it was hard to choose to either suck her dry or change her." Pete said, sympathetically.

I followed Pete into the house and took her upstairs. She didn't make one peep the whole time. I set her down on the bed in the first guest room.

**Three days later**

We were in the living room, waiting and listening.

"It won't be long before she wakes up," Pete commented.

Lexi has been silent throughout her change. She's probably never heard of vampires. I was told that I didn't make a peep, either. Lexi only whimpered once or twice.

Her heart thundered 'til it sputtered and eventually stopped. She took in a deep breath.

"Stay here, Bella," Pete said and disappeared upstairs.

I trust Peter to take care of a newborn. I don't know much about newborns. Peter and I got into an argument yesterday about Lexi's diet. I still haven't decided on my diet, whether or not I want to feed from humans or stay on animals. Char and I don't really talk to each other. It's not like we hate each other, we just have nothing to talk about. We listened intently to Peter talk to Lexi about vampires. Lexi wasn't all that surprised on finding out about vampires. I went upstairs along with Charlotte to see what's going on. Char went to stand next to Pete and I leaned on the door jam with my ankles crossed, looking at my fingers.

"Why aren't you surprised that vampires exist?" I asked, with little emotion in my voice.

"I had a feeling that the world isn't like everyone thinks it is." Lexi said.

"Do you remember your last human moments?" Peter asked.

"I do remember that someone ran at inhuman speed at the coyote that attacked me. She said that she was going to save me and bit me."

"I saved you," I said softly.

"I thought you were my savior. I just thought that you were my angel come to take me to heaven. When you bit me, I felt the most excruciating pain. It felt like I was burning from the inside out." she said.

"Why weren't you screaming and writhing in pain? You only whimpered once or twice." Peter questioned her.

"I guess I didn't want anyone to hear me scream." Lexi said.

"I live basically in the middle of nowhere. You could've screamed all you want." Pete said, chuckling.

"Where were you when I first opened my eyes?" Lexi asked, turning to me with scarlet eyes.

"I was downstairs waiting but the first two days I couldn't be in here because your emotions were way too strong for me to handle. I hope Peter explained that some vampires have gifts. My gift is an empath and a shield. You can't really say that knowing shit is a gift. Do you remember my name, Lexi?" I asked her.

"I think you said your name is Bella just before you bit me."

I nodded my head. I'm not regretting turning her in order to save her life, apparently neither did she. I'm fidgeting because I feel like someone out there watching. I stood straight, rigid, listening outside for any indication that someone is there.

"Bella, what is it?" Peter asked, sensing my distress.

"Shhh," I hissed at him.

I stopped my breathing and waited. I heard the trees rustle, I was there in the guest room one minute and the next I was out the door. I think I said something like I'll be back or stay here. I went to the trees that I saw rustle and picked up the scent. I ran until I stumbled upon the same meadow I saved Lexi from an attacking coyote. I saw a gorgeous guy with cowboy boots, jeans and a lovely cowboy hat. When he heard me coming, he turned around to face me. His eyes were a lovely shade of deep scarlet red.

"Bella?" he asked.

He took his hat off, which revealed honey blond curls.

"Jasper?" I asked, shocked speechless.

Why is Jasper here? Why did he go back to a human diet? I rubbed my temples.

"I didn't really get a chance to tell you that I'm sorry for your disastrous birthday party."

"No harm, no foul." I replied.

"Who changed you? Did Edward?" he asked.

"Edward didn't change me. He never wanted to. Laurent did." I laughed hysterically.

I curled my lip in disgust, just thinking about Edward. I didn't really want to see the bastard in fear of killing him with my bare hands.

He raised his eyebrows while I laughed hysterically.

"Why did you switch to the human diet?" I asked, before I could stop myself.

He grimaced.

"Alice gave me divorce papers after we left you."

"What for? Oh wait don't tell me. She couldn't handle your nature." I guessed.

I hate that she did that to him. Her and Edward both are on my shit list. I swear she's a meddler and just want everything to go her way. I'm glad that Laurent changed me instead of Edward. I just realized that Edward was way too controlling to actually be called a relationship. I really did fall in love with the idea of Edward. Jake tried to tell that this whole time. I'm actually glad I gave my virginity to Paul.

"She said that she couldn't handle me and my nature. I'm just too wild for her. I guess she wanted to find her true soul mate. I haven't fucked her in the last 10 years of our marriage," Jasper said, disgust oozing out of him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." we both know that I'm not sorry for what the pixie did.

"Why are you at Peter's?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm following my Yoda radar."

"Just like Peter," he muttered.

"I have to go. Check on Lexi." I said.

"Who's Lexi?"

"She's someone I saved three days ago from a coyote attack. I need to seriously hunt," I said, the burning in my throat was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"I guess I will see you around then," he said, softly.

"Bye, Jasper."

"Bye, darlin'."

I turned around and disappeared into the trees. I headed back to Peter's house. I'm thinking of trying the human diet. Once I got to their house, I felt no emotions. I walked into the kitchen to find a note.

_B, we went hunting. You could tag along if you want to. It's no pressure. - P, C and L._

Awesome they left without me. I rubbed where my heart used to beat.

No! I just realized Jasper is my soul mate. The Jasper that almost attacked me. I never blamed him for that. I really didn't want any presents, but Alice had to push it. I left the house to find Pete, Char and Lexi.

**A/N: **what do you think? I know it's long. For the outtakes, if you guys want me to, I can put some of the chapters in JPOV. Next chapter is gonna start in LPOV then go back to BPOV. In real life: I want to stab my school's principal. I wish we had a whole week off for Winter Break like we did last year. Those two days didn't feel like a break. don't ask what's up with me and stabbing.

**Cola Marie Whitlock**


End file.
